


Out to Eat

by Macaroon1837



Series: Steve Opens Up [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Date Night, Domme, Domme/sub, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, gfd, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroon1837/pseuds/Macaroon1837
Summary: It's date night for Steve and his lady friend, and they've both worn their favorite accessories for the occasion...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Steve Opens Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977499
Kudos: 12





	Out to Eat

_ Steve slipped his hands up her body as she leaned into his kiss. His fingers danced across her lace bra, her nipples peaked through the thin fabric. It had only taken him moments to dress, leaving only his collar unbuttoned even as she finished her makeup. He’d been unable to resist as she rose from her vanity and approached her dress for their night out. Her lace underwear seamlessly hugged the curves of her hips, leaving bare the smooth globes of her ass. As she unzipped the black fabric, Steve’s hands appeared and squeezed appreciatively. She hummed as he spent a moment at her ass before moving steadily upwards and spinning her around suddenly to face him. She moaned a little as their lips and then tongues met. He grew hot and hard beneath his dress pants and her underwear dampened as he rubbed himself against her. Steve began to work one of her bra straps down her shoulder and groaned in frustration when her hand reached up to stop his progress. “Now now,” she admonished him. “Our reservation is for seven thirty. And we didn’t even make it out the door until eight last time because someone got handsy.” Steve’s lip quirked as she backed away and turned back towards the dress laid out on the bed. But she bypassed the piece of clothing and reached for something else. “Steve love,” her voice kept its lust and humor, but took on an extra edge. “You forgot something while you were getting dressed.” _

Steve watched her savor the rich coffee cake as her tongue slid sinfully across the dessert spoon. She opened her eyes and caught him looking, and moaned a little for effect. Steve shifted as his pants grew tight for the upteenth time that night. He hadn’t touched himself in over a week, per her orders, and he’d been on edge all night. She knew, and seemed to be trying her best to get a rise out of him. She knew every one of his buttons and delighted in pushing them over the course of their dinner date. She was unassuming and subtle, whether it was running her foot up his leg as she shifted positions or leaning forward during their conversation, perfectly framing her breasts in the candlelight. All of this was on top of the… accessory she had given Steve to wear right before leaving the house. The route he had taken along bumpy back roads had left him sweaty and gasping before they even arrived at the restaurant. 

“Are you finished?” he asked lowly as she set her spoon down on the empty place and licked a spot of chocolate off her finger.

“With dessert? Unfortunately,” she answered innocently. “You’re awfully impatient tonight, love.” She hadn’t finished her jest before Steve was signalling their waiter for the check. 

The two of them stepped out of the bustling restaurant into the night air, and Steve sighed in relief and anticipation. A light breeze blew away the remnants of the recent rain’s humidity, but her skin was soft and warm under his hand. Walking across the parking lot to the truck, Steve’s fingers drifted down her bare arm and past her hip. Grateful for the darkness of the dimly lit lot, he took the opportunity to palm her ass. She allowed what would normally be a violation of her rule about public touching, and leaned into him as he opened the truck door with his free hand. 

“Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful,” she said quietly. Steve smiled and kissed her as he helped her up into her seat. 

“My pleasure,” he answered. He moved to shut the door, but she stopped him with a hand to his cheek. Drawing his face to hers for another lingering kiss, she practically purred into his mouth. “It certainly will be,” she promised. 

_ Steve, distracted by the planes of smooth skin interrupted by lace and ribbon, finally looked at what she held. Rather unremarkable compared to some of the other items in their toy collection, the stainless steel plug was nevertheless one of their favorites. Its flared base was low-profile and became invisible beneath the clothes Steve chose to wear out. But beyond the toy’s graceful neck was a bulbous end curved to tease him as he moved about his life. Steve’s hands moved automatically to his belt as she began to warm the metal between her hands. Abandoning his dress pants, Steve laid back on the bed and bent his legs at the knee. Smiling at his sudden compliance, she slicked the plug up with lube and settled herself between his legs. Lowering her mouth to his hard cock, she wasted no time. As she bobbed and curled her tongue around the head, she worked her fingers against his entrance. Steve threw his head back and moaned as she sucked and rubbed. She continued her ministrations as his hole granted her entry. Steve felt his balls begin to tighten as she fit more fingers inside of him. Giving in to the sensations, his breaths and moans signalled to her that he was close. Just as he began to buck up into her wet, hot mouth she replaced her fingers with the plug and released him with a pop. Steve’s voice cracked as she grabbed the base of his cock with two fingers. His orgasm cut off, Steve gasped and held still as the plug slipped into place. After a moment, she released him and went to retrieve a washcloth. By the time he had cleaned himself up and tucked his still-hard cock back into his pants, she had already donned her dress and shoes. Lifting her hair away from the nape of her neck, she turned to look at him. Steve rose to zip her dress and gave a small, strangled moan as the plug shifted against his prostate. She grinned and gave him a chaste peck as thanks. “Ready to go?” she asked. _

Avoiding the bumpy back roads, Steve steered the truck onto the stretch of highway that wove through the mountains toward home. After a few minutes, they left the city proper and the route became more rural. Their taut silence was interrupted only by the rare car moving in the opposite direction. The wind whipping against his face helped distract Steve from the warm metal filling his ass and rubbing against his prostate. Steve had turned on the radio, leaving the music on low, but she soon leaned over to turn it off. Focusing on a particularly twisty section of road, it took Steve a moment to realize what she was doing in the seat next to him. 

She shifted lower in the seat and worked her dress higher around her hips, allowing her to splay her legs. Steve’s nostrils flared as she began to rub her fingers against herself with one hand while she rubbed the other up his thigh. “What’re you doing?” he growled. She sighed breathily and moved her fingers towards her lips. “You’re not the only one who hasn’t been able to self indulge this week, Steve.” Taking her wet fingers away from her tongue, she dipped them beneath her dress and panties. “I’m not planning on touching myself once we get home, but don’t you think I deserve a little love too, Steve?” her plaintive question ended with a whine as she pressed her fingers against herself. Steve sucked in a breath as she cupped his rock hard and bulging cock through his pants and fingered herself in the seat next to him. She moaned breathily and pushed her dress away from her breast to expose her nipple to the night air. Steve watched it blush and pebble in the moonlight before her voice cut through his reverie. “Steve, eyes on the road,” she directed. Steve complied, but only because she kept his other senses occupied. She continued to rub against his cock and let out little moans of pleasure. Soon, Steve’s nostrils flared as the smell of her sex worked its way to his nose. His cocked twitched and he pressed on the gas pedal. She took her hand away from him and Steve risked a glance in her direction. 

Reaching down into the valley between her breasts, she pulled a slender cylinder up by its chain. Pressing her finger against its edge, the understated piece of jewelry began to buzz. Tugging the chain away from her neck, she pressed the vibrator against her clit and let out a low cry. She began to buck up against the toy and cried out in earnest. Her hand returned to Steve’s thigh, but only to ground herself as she moved towards completion. Steve couldn’t bear it and moved to dip his own finger between her legs. But she smacked his hand away and let out a long moan before ordering “Hands on ten and two and eyes on the road, Steve.” Steve growled, but complied as her cries of pleasure filled the car. 

As they sped home, Steve wished for the release of friction against his throbbing cock, but was forced to resort to small thrusts restrained by his seatbelt. Alone on the road, Steve felt the heat emanating from her body as she pleasured herself next to him. She came with a drawn out cry as the lights of their neighborhood appeared before them. Still shaking from the aftershocks, she straightened in her seat and tugged her dress back down around her thighs. Before she could move to clean them, Steve grabbed her hand and sucked her essence off of her fingers. She allowed him to savor her as they approached their home. 

By the time they pulled into the driveway, she had collected herself, with only a body-wide blush left to betray the pleasure she had taken. Steve, on the other hand, was coming undone. His cock was throbbing and a wet patch of precome created a shadow against the fabric of his pants. His ass clenched around the buttplug and he rutted against the seat in a futile attempt at relief.

Steve wasted no time once he had put the car in park. Knowing she wouldn’t allow him to touch her until they were behind closed doors, he leaped out of the truck and almost bounded up the steps until he remembered his passenger. She waited patiently for him to stride back and open her door. She gracefully slid from her seat and took a moment to savor the night air, eyes closed and face tilted toward the sky. Steve shifted impatiently from foot to foot, but waited in silence nonetheless. Once she seemed ready, he hurried them both to the front door, dropping his keys in his haste. She chuckled and placed a hand on his lower back as he bent to retrieve them. His hands shook as he struggled to fit the key in the lock and she teased him a bit more, smoothing her hand over his ass and running a finger down the center valley formed by his cheeks. She could barely feel the plug’s head through the taut fabric, made tighter by his hard on. Steve was practically growling by the time they made it through the front door and they both moved quickly through the darkened house to the bedroom. 


End file.
